Shooting Stars
by NightMaiden02
Summary: complete: Just a short little story about a meator shower and Heero and Duo. (HeeroxDuo) ::COMPLETE::


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I wish I did  
  
Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai (1+2), fluffy, very very fluffy, OOC on Heero's part (maybe a little for Duo too, I'm not sure), and angst(?)  
  
Authors Note: I thought of this fic at about 3:30 in the morning while I was watching the meteor shower. It is just a fluffy moment between Heero and Duo (Gosh, the two of them are just sooo cute together . What can I say, it was just calling to be written. I am not to sure about the title so please tell me if I should change it. Please R&R.  
  
'Bla bla bla' = thoughts  
  
"Bla bla bla" = speach  
  
Shooting Stars  
  
Heero Yuy opened his eyes in the dark room, looking over to the digital clock that was sitting on the table between his and Duo's beds; he could see that it was only 3:15 in the morning. Quietly he got out of bed and moved to the window, looking out the window he could see that it was a crisp and clear autumn night and the stars seemed to go on forever. 'So far every thing is perfect, now all I have to see is.' his thoughts were interrupted as a shooting star grazed across the sky, followed by two others, 'Good. I didn't miss the meteor shower.' Heero turned away from the window to look across the room to his roommate who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Making his way over to the other's bed Heero knelt down and brushed his knuckles lightly across the sleeping form's cheek.  
"Duo," he whispered gently "wake up. I have something that I want to show you." Duo just mumbled and rolled over. Heero smiled at this action, it was amazing how beautiful Duo was, and he looked like an angel. It also amazed Heero how someone like Duo could be fighting in this heartless war. Duo was always so cheerful and tender hearted, despite the hardships he faced in his young life.  
"Duo" Heero whispered again, but this time he gave the braided boy a firm but gentle shake "wake up." Duo groggily opened his eyes to find himself looking into deep cobalt blue eyes, so deep that he could almost drown in.  
"Heero?" He mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his violet eyes.  
"Yes, it's me. Get dressed; I want to show you something. Oh, and dress warm." Heero whispered and then went to go and find some warm clothes for himself.  
  
Duo looked at the clock, it was 3:20 in the morning, 'I wonder what Heero has to show me this early in the morning? It probably has to do with the upgrades to our Gundams.' He thought as he put on his clothes.  
"Hey Heero?" He asked  
"Hum?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise Duo. Are you ready?"  
"Hai."  
  
The two of them walked through the cabin, Duo following behind Heero. When they got to the front door, Heero turned around and stopped Duo.  
"Hold on, before we can go any further I want you to put this on." He said while holding out a black scarf.  
"Huh? What is going on here Heero?" Duo asked quite confused.  
"I told you it is a surprise." Heero answered while stepping behind Duo and tying on the blindfold. "Can you see anything?"  
"No. Heero where are we." he asked nervously but before he could finish he was silenced by Heero's finger gently touching his lips.  
"Don't worry Duo. I won't hurt you, or let anything hurt you." Duo nodded hesitantly as Heero took his hands and led him out of the cabin. He did not like being blindfolded it brought back memories from his child hood. He shivered at the memories, but Heero said that he would not harm him. So, he just had to trust in Heero.  
  
Heero felt Duo shiver, it wasn't really that cold out, there was a slight breeze that made it cool enough for jackets, but nothing to make Duo shiver like that. 'I wonder if he is nervous, maybe I should not have blindfolded him. No, it would not be the same if I didn't.' He argued with himself. They were almost to the spot; Duo would only have to wait a few more minutes.  
  
'God Heero, where are we going? What are we doing?' Duo thought wildly as images of his past flew through his mind. He tried to pull his hands away from Heero so he could remove the blindfold, but Heero had a firm but gentle grip on his hands. When he couldn't free his hands he let out a small whimper, which he quickly tried to cover as a cough. But it was too late; Heero must have heard him because they stopped moving.  
  
Heero stepped into the clearing when he heard Duo whimper. 'That's it I can't do this to him anymore. He's frightened by something, but I just wish I know what.' He then reached over and gently took the blindfold off of Duo's eyes.  
"Shh. Relax Duo, I told you, nothing is going to happen." He whispered gently. Duo blinked then looked at Heero, then looked around at their surroundings. They were in a clearing in the middle of the woods that were near to the cabin the five of them were using as a safe house.  
"Heero Yuy, don't you ever do that again!" He yelled, and then he launched himself into Heero's arms and started crying as the memories came back to him in full.  
"Duo what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Heero asked and he rubbed Duo's back in soothing circles.  
"Heero you don't know what it's like to be trapped in total darkness and not to be able to control that darkness, or to bring in any light. When G was training me, if I did not perform up to his expectations he had me locked in a dark room." He sobbed. "I couldn't get out and it was so dark. He left me in there for hours, even days, once he left me for a week." He couldn't finish; he just broke down in tears and cried into Heero's shirt.  
  
Heero couldn't believe what was happening; Duo had broken down into tears because of his carelessness. So he did the only thing he could, he tired to comfort the crying youth.  
"Duo. I'm so sorry; I did not know that, that would frighten you. I'm sorry." He then walked over to a tree and settled into a sitting position against it cradling Duo in his lap. After a few minutes of silence between them, Duo lifted his head and spoke.  
"Heero" he whispered, "what did you want to show me?" Heero smiled, "Look" he said as he pointed to the sky. Duo looked up and upon doing so he could see three shooting stars pass overhead.  
"There was a meteor shower today, and I thought I would surprise you with this. If I would have known that my actions would have frightened you as they did, I would not have done that." Heero said; he then placed a kiss on Duo's head. "Again, I am sorry."  
"No Heero, don't be sorry. I should have told you about that a long time ago. Besides, it is beautiful out here." Duo smiled then rested against his lover's chest and looked up at the sky.  
  
After about an hour of stargazing and watching the shooting stars Heero looked down to see that Duo was sleeping peacefully against him. Stretching his arms he gently shook Duo awake.  
"Come on Duo, let's go home."  
"No, not yet, let's watch the sunrise. They are so much more beautiful here on Earth then on the colonies."  
"All right, we'll stay. And Duo."  
"Yes Heero."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
